The Adventures of Icepaw
by Niburu Bubbles
Summary: Follow Icepaw as an apprentice in LeafClan. She's thrown into some ups and downs with other apprentices and LeafClan cats. Follow her as she trains to become a loyal warrior to the Clan with her friends of the Clan! R&R!


Hey, everyone! This is my first Warriors fanfic… I hope you like it! Accepting advice and criticism for the next chapter! Sorry it's so short. This was just to introduce the characters and their personalities.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors! Only LeafClan's cats and such!

* * *

><p><strong>LeafClan<strong>

**LEADER:**

**Cinderstar—**very dark grey she-cat.

**DEPUTY:**

**Specklebelly—**orange tortoiseshell with dark speckles on his belly. **APPRENTICE, ICEPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT:**

**Creamleaf—**creamy-coloured coat, sharp green eyes, she-cat.

**WARRIORS:**

**Dreamnight—**foggy gray with black speckles, tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Clearblaze—**brown coat with white paws and belly, tom.

**Thrushfog—**red coat, black/brown stripe starting from forehead and ends before tail, tom. **APPRENTICE, SWALLOWPAW**

**Ashstream—**black cat, white paws and tail tip, she-cat.

**Brambleprick—**black and white coat, she-cat. **APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

**Shadestripe—**brown tabby with a gray stripe down his back.

**Ambershade—**orange, black, and white tortoiseshell she-cat. **APPRENTICE, SCARLETPAW**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Icepaw—**white with gray stipe pattern, gray tail tip, paws, and ears, she-cat; scar across left eye.

**Stormpaw—**dark gray, black paws, and white tail tip, tom.

**Swallowpaw—**brown with sand-coloured speckles, sand-coloured paws, tail tip, and ears; she-cat.

**Scarletpaw—**scarlet coat, black tail tip, tom.

**QUEENS:**

**Mistpuddle—**blue-gray tabby she-cat.

**Blizzardsong—**shiny white coat.

**Velvetpelt—**velvety silver coat with white stripes, tabby she-cat.

**Morningdapple—**bright yellow/orange coat, tabby she-cat.

**ELDERS:**

**Thornwing—**gray tom.

**Feeblefoot—**orange tom with a permanently injured back right foot.

**Sleepystream—**orange and black tortoiseshell who always sleeps.

**Shadowtail—**white tom with dark grey tail.

* * *

><p>Icepaw ran around the apprentices' den excitedly. This awoke her fellow apprentices which were sleeping peacefully until her eagerness awoke her. She was circling so fast that she was practically a white and grey blur. Even when she stopped, her scar across her left eye didn't even make her intimidating because of how overjoyed and eager she was.<p>

"Can you SIT DOWN?" Swallowpaw growled bitterly. "Some of us were trying to sleep you annoying fur ball!" Icepaw scowled at the groggy, brown apprentice, her sand-coloured speckles dotting her body.

"Relax, sour puss! She's just excited about our first day of training!" defended Stormpaw, Icepaw's best and closest friend.

"Yeah, Swallowpaw… Aren't you excited, too?" Scarletpaw asked shyly and so low that it was barely audible. He was a tom with a scarlet coat and a black tail tip.

"Yeah, but I'd like to SLEEP first!" Swallowpaw retorted. "Yeesh!" Her head dropped down onto her front paws and closed her eyes. There was only a moment of silence until Cinderstar, the Clan leader, was just outside the den.

"Apprentices, your training shall start soon. If you are hungry, I suggest that you eat yesterday's leftovers before you leave to the forest." Her voice was calm and kind.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Swallowpaw said, unmoving from her position.

"C'mon, sleepy head! Training's about to start! I suggest if you wanna eat, you hafta get up!" Icepaw said jumping around and then ran out of the exit.

"Icepaw! Wait up!" Stormpaw called starting after his best friend. There was only Swallowpaw and Scarletpaw left in the den.

"Swallowpaw…" Scarletpaw started.

"I know! I'll be out there in a sec." Scarletpaw nodded slightly and bounded after the other two apprentices to get something to eat.

Outside, Stormpaw, Scarletpaw, and Icepaw all finished their share of fresh-kill and started after their mentors. They stood in front of the exit to the woods where the apprentices would start their training.

"Ah, good morning you three," Brambleprick said warmly.

"Good morning, mentor! Hehe. I'm so excited for today's training, Brambleprick!" Stormpaw said.

"Scarletpaw, how are you this morning? Are you excited for your first training lesson?" the black, white, and orange tortoiseshell she-cat asked Scarletpaw, her apprentice.

"Yes, Ambershade. I'm very excited," Scarletpaw said quietly.

"Where's Swallowpaw!" Thrushfog demanded shaking his head from side to side to scan the Clan's camp.

"She'll be coming. She had a hard time this morning," Icepaw said.

"I wish she can be punctual for her first training session! If it's going to be like this every time, I'm going to get fed up with it!" Thrushfog complained.

"Wait, where's Specklebelly?" Icepaw asked. She looked around for her mentor and also known as the deputy of the Clan, LeafClan.

"It's okay, darling. Specklebelly just needed to speak to Cinderstar quickly before the mentors are to start training," Brambleprick explained happily.

"Oh, okay…" Icepaw looked down nervously. She was looking forward to training first thing this morning and if Specklebelly would be talking to Cinderstar for a while, then she wouldn't be able to train all day. But she shook her head; she didn't want to think of just herself. If Specklebelly needed to talk to Cinderstar it always had to be important.

"I'm here, Thrushfog! I'm here!" called Swallowpaw bounding towards the group of warriors and apprentices.

"It's about time! Next time, be here _on time_!" Thrushfog growled.

"Y-yes, Thrushfog!" she said with a nervous nod. Specklebelly exited Cinderstar's den and padded toward the group.

"Specklebelly!" Icepaw called the deputy's name excitedly. She jumped from her spot and darted to his side.

"Icepaw! Are you ready for training?" Specklebelly asked her as they walked toward the group together.

Swallowpaw answered before Icepaw could. "Are you kidding? She woke me up this morning with all her excitement."

"So, _that's_ why you were late?" Thrushfog hissed.

"Um…" Swallowpaw looked down, not knowing what to say to her mentor.

"Now, now, Thrushfog. C'mon, everyone! Let's go do your first training session!" Specklebelly said leading the group. A line formed behind him, apprentice behind their mentor.


End file.
